What is Love?
by ink-splatter
Summary: Sakura ponders what is love. Is it Sasuke? or Will it be Naruto?


**A/N: I thought I was dead too, well, not until I was typing away before I know it this one's a quick fluff I came up while trying to continue my other fanfics **

**Disclaimer: wish they're mine, sadly they're not…**

**What Is Love?**

What is love? That was my question ever since I looked at the opposite sex in a different light. I asked people I trusted on what is love for them. I even dared to ask Ino-pig herself.

_"Hey, what is love to you?" _

_"Hmm? Forehead, for someone as smart as you, you sure are dumb. Love is when you feel a tightness in your chest whenever you see him."_

That was her straightforward answer. But I was not satisfied. So I asked yet another friend, this time it was the shy Hyuuga heiress.

_"Hinata-chan, what is love to you?"_

_"Eeee? A-ano…love is when you feel like fainting whenever he's around…"_

I was afraid she'd faint on me when I asked her that. It was a very peculiar answer, so I still searched.

"_Ten-ten, can you tell me your views about love?"_

_"Love? let's see…I think it's when you want to spar with that person till you both drop from exhaustion."_

I should have known better than to ask her such silly questions. I tried to get an adult view on it as a last resort.

_"Kurenai-sensei, Have you ever been in love?"_

_"Haruno-san, you'll know when you least expected it. You can't define love by words. It's different for everybody._

I knew Kurenai-sensei made sense but I just couldn't stop pondering on the thought.

Back then, whenever Sasuke-kun came into my view my stomach would tighten up. There'd be butterflies in them and my chest would hurt like all the air is being squeezed out. I sure felt like fainting infront of him but only my strong resolve on trying to look cool kept me from doing so. I _never _had the urge to spar with him but I did have the desire to be at his level of fighting. I had that strong urge to wrap my arms around him and never let go and I wanted to spend my time gazing at his image, worshipping him like some deity. I realized I was so uptight whenever he's around. That couldn't be _love_ can it? It was a most uncomfortable feeling…

As years passed by I was pretty certain that what I experienced with Sasuke-kun wasn't love at all. It could be blind infatuation for all I know. I'm beginning to wonder though if what I have now are the signs of love.

Whenever I see this person my stomach would warm up, spreading through the tips of my toes and giving me a heady feeling that always leaves me flushed and yet contented. I always want to be strong in front of him so that he would stop worrying on how to protect me with his life. I want to be his one and only sparring partner, if only to keep him from hurting himself by overexertion. I have this bizarre urge to be held in his arms forever, to be kept within their warmth for the rest of my life if he lets me. I want to be the only person reflected in his eyes where I can see so much devotion, where I can see that I'm his most important person…I realized that I am so relaxed, so safe and so loved whenever he's around. Now, is that what Kurenai-sensei was telling me before?

"Sakura-chan! Ne, Sakura-chan, are you free this lunch? Think you can grab some ramen with me? Oba-chan is so strict she's only giving me lunch for my free time!"

The blond, still loud-mouthed ninja popped from out of nowhere and perched on my window sill comfortably like some stray messenger bird. I could feel my stomach warming up…

"Geez Naruto, you're using your only free time to ask me out for ramen?" I snapped, trying to sound unaffected by his presence. His expectant eyes drooped and his goofy grin disappeared. I just gave him a death blow.

"Right, gomen-ne Sakura-chan. I should've known you'd be very busy, with you being head medic-nin and all. Sorry, I wasn't thinking right. Must be from being locked up inside that office for too long…" he ranted to himself while scratching the back of his head in his cute, adorable Naruto-way. I couldn't help it. My body was moving on its own accord even as my brain tried to stop myself. I pulled him off the window sill and held him in my arms. I buried my face shamelessly on his broad chest and just soaked in the warmth that I so longed to be wrapped in. He seemed surprised. He was still for a few seconds before I felt him enclosing me in his own embrace. It felt so good. It felt so right. I sighed contentedly in the arms of the man I know I love.

Until his rumbling stomach broke the atmosphere…

I pushed him away gently. I noticed he still has his arms loosely hanging on my hips, never breaking the contact. I smiled, liking the fact that he's not letting me go.

"Come on. I'll treat you to Ichiraku's. After all, not every girl can boast that she's the new Hokage's girlfriend." I said smiling up warmly at him. I thought he'd be shocked. I waited for his jaw to drop, or for him to stutter. I did not expect the next move he made. With painfully slow motion, touching my face with utmost gentleness, as if I'd break under his touch, he lifted my face and kissed me. Kissed me with all the love he had for me ever since we were 12. I melted in his arms. I melted in his kiss. I know that I'll love this man forever.

"Ne Sakura-chan. It took you forever to say that." He teased. Taking pleasure from seeing me blush because of him. Then his stomach just had to do its thing…

**A/N: it was short and brief had to break the mush with naruto's grumbling stomach; gomen ne for ruining the story because of that **


End file.
